


I Missed You

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Frottage, Sex, set during the meteor trip before Kanaya meets Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Kanaya talk for the first time in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> A request on my NSFW blog, www.quintnsfw.tumblr.com

“I’ve Missed You, You Know.” 

This was said by Kanaya to Vriska on the meteor, on one of the less-frequented corridors away from the prying eyes of any other trolls.

Vriska was leaning against the cold concrete wall with her arms crossed. She directed a sad look towards her ex-moirail, who was standing in the centre of the corridor with her hands clasped together.

“I’ve missed you too, Kan.” Vriska replied. “Why did you 8r8k up our moraillegiance????????”

Kanaya sighed at this, and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, averting her eyes before replying:

“I Saw You Kiss Tavros.”

“That shouldn’t have affected our moraillegiance.” Vriska’s eyes widened but she answered calmly enough.

“It’s Because I..” Kanaya gulped and looked Vriska in the eye. “I May Have Felt A Certain Red Attraction For You At The Time.”

Vriska took a moment to take this in before laughing hysterically.

“It Isn’t Funny..!” Kanaya huffed.

“I know, I know!” Vriska chuckled. “It’s just so.. sweet!!!!!!!!”

Vriska took a hold of Kanaya’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You could’ve just told me.” Vriska’s voice was calmer now, and their faces were close.

“Vriska,,” Kanaya managed before Vriska leaned forward and kissed her lips, their fangs clicking together as Vriska turned Kanaya and pressed her against the wall, the two hormone-filled trolls grasping at each other’s clothes and tearing strips off the fabric.

“Our Clothes..” Kanaya protested weakly before Vriska silenced her with a kiss.

“No m8tter about th8.” Vriska told her in a whisper. 

The two troll girls kissed again, Vriska’s hands on Kanaya’s waist and Kanaya’s hands on the taller troll’s shoulders.

Vriska managed to undo the buttons of Kanaya’s dress and slip it off her legs, which Kanaya promptly wrapped around Vriska’s waist as Vriska held her steady against the wall.

“Are You Sure This Is A Wise Thing To Do?” Kanaya questioned.

“For sure.” Vriska took off her own pants and underwear, revealing a squirming cobalt bulge.

She then went on to take off Kanaya’s underwear to reveal a jade bulge.

The two bulges wrapped around each other and the two trolls gasped quietly, though it sounded so loud and harsh in the silent corridor. They began to grind their hips in a rhythm, their bulges pulsing against each other.

“Vriska..!” Kanaya moaned, wrapping her arms around Vriska’s shoulders to bring Vriska closer to her. The two embracing girls continued to grind their hips together in their frenzied and hormone-fueled session of lovemaking.

“Oh G8d Kanaya!!!!!!!!” Vriska screeched, their bulges becoming slick with genetic material. “G8nna cum soon..!” 

“So Am I!” Kanaya replied, her claws digging into Vriska’s back and her eyes squeezing shut.

The two paramours’ bulges squeezed together in a fleshy knot as they both climaxed with howls of each other’s names.

Kanaya flopped against Vriska, panting, and Vriska held Kanaya, before deciding to lift her and find somewhere for them to rest.

“Flushed for you, ya meddler.” Vriska gave Kanaya a kiss on the forehead before walking down the corridor with the passed-out Vriska in her arms.


End file.
